Storms of Darkness
by dragon of spirits
Summary: Addy's back... and then she's gone. She hopes that maybe, with luck, she'll find the people who killed her parents. But Rai doesn't want her to leave, so he's got his own plans.Sequel to Storms of Lightning, COMPLETED! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO
1. You Just Got Here

**Addy: Well five month ago, Dragon of spirits finished the story Storms of Lighting, and i think i promised a sequel, so here it is!**

**Rai: Its bigger and better then ever.**

**Addy definetly, so, before rai starts actuing like a smart allec-**

**Rai: Hey!**

**Addy: ignore him, as I was saying, before rai interupted me, dragon of spirits do not own XS only anything she created. And now... the moment you've all been waiting for (or at least I've been waiting for) Chapter 1 of Storms of Darkness! **

* * *

**You Just Got Here**

Rai woke up and stretched both his arms out, a large smile pasted on his face. This week had been one of the best in his whole life. He was now a full-fledged dragon, his parents were coming to visit and congratulate him, and, best of all, Addy was back! Yes, this week was definitely looking up.

"Come on Rai. Were going to be late." Addy yelled knocking on his door.

"Give me just a second!" He yelled back. He slipped on his regular clothes. A green shirt second layered with an orange and white tee, and some baggy pants. He stepped out of his room to find Addy standing there, grinning.

"What?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. Just, this will be my first time meeting your parents."

He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry. They'll love you, and I'm sure you like them."

"I hope so. Come on, were going to be late." She said, rushing ahead. Rai chased after her.

**In The Court Yard**

"They'll be landing any second." Kimiko said. She was also waiting. Her usually exotically colored hair was just plain raven black today. "Dojo said he'd get them here as fast as possible."

"I more exited then a little boy at his first rodeo." Clay said. " Sure, I'll pretend I actually know what you just said. I'm just exited for them to come." Clay looked blandly at Rai. "That's what I said." Rai put his arm behind his head, grinned and shrugged.

"Guys, check it out. They're here!" Addy yelled. Clay's dad, Kimiko's dad, and Raimundo's parents waved down to them.

"Wow, what a ride! I must base a video game on that!" Kimiko's dad exclaimed, giving her a big hug.

"Raimundo! my bebê! EU menina you tanto! É tudo a moça era falando por volta? ela está bonita , quando é o casamento?" His mother said in fluent Portuguese.

Raimundo blushed and replied "mama! Estamos não conseguindo amarrado qualquer tempo cedo! Eu sou somente 18!"

"Apressa te ou você perderá ela!" His mom said

"Mama!" Raimundo cried, and ushered her away.

Mr.Pedrosa came up to Addy and shook her hand. "You must be the one that Raimundo's told us so much about."

Addy grinned. "That would be me."

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you better. Rai has only told us good things."

"Likewise, Um, Mr.Pedrosa, what were they saying to one another?" Addy said, gesturing to Rai and his mother.

Mr.Pedrosa grinned and replied "I think you're better off not knowing." He then left to go over to Rai and his wife, leaving Addy with a startled look on her face.

After meeting all the parents, Addy went inside to see what Omi was up to. Omi had decided to not come out and meet the parents, rather, stay inside and meditate, since he had no one to wait for.

"Knock knock." Addy said.

Omi looked up. Addy was still not used to how he looked. Over the past four years he grew to look more like Dashi every day.

"What's up?" he asked. That was the other thing she couldn't get used to. Omi actually knew slang now.

"Nothin' much. You?"

"Same as you. Just meditating. How cool was it that Master Fung made us all dragons?"

"Very. Hey Omi can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Well, theoretically speaking, how freaked would Rai be if I told him I was going back to Master Guan's temple?"

Omi grinned. "Theoretically speaking, he would probably faint."

"For real Omi!"

"Well, I can't really answer that, since I'm not Rai. Why don't you tell him and find out yourself."

Addy sighed. "It's not that easy. Thanks anyway Omi. I'm going back out to see what everyone's up to."

"Call me for dinner!"

"Will do!" Addy yelled to him while walking out.

**Addy's Pov**

"Well, the other's are showing their parents around, so I guess I have some time to tidy up." I mumbled to myself. I headed to my room. With a sigh, I started picking things up. Nothing had been moved since four years ago, before the battle, and since before the battle I had been in a killing rage, everything was a mess.

Something cracked under my feet. A picture lay under one foot. The glass was broken, but the picture itself was fine. I sighed with relief. That was the only picture of my mother that I had left. I gently pried the picture from the glass and blinked in surprise when I saw another piece of paper fall out.

"What's this?" I asked myself.

Slowly, I opened the folded paper. It was a note:

_To my dear daughter,_

_I must tell you what I was never brave enough to say. Some of this news may not be good…_

* * *

**Addy: Bum bum, bummmmmmm. Cliffys, ya gotta luv them**

**Rai: Ahem!**

**Addy(gives sideways glance) yes?**

**Rai: since you didn't let me talk before, i think I should get to talk now.**

**Addy: Uch, please no! I had to endure you all _LAST_ story, don't make this one just as horrible!**

**Rai: Hey-**

**addy: anyways, thats all the time we have. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! **


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Addy: Were back, and bigger and better hen ever, Chapter two is now up! the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Rai: You know what I just realized. **

**Addy: What?**

**RAi: french fries are crispy, but when you put them in ketchup they get less crispy, and when you put them in a milkshake, they get more crispy.**

**Addy:??????... ooooookkkkkaaaayyyy, that was strangely random... and mildly disturbing... anyway, heres the disclaimer: We don't own Anything Hue made up, get it through your thick skulls!**

**Rai: I want french fries now. Hmm, I wonder how french fries taste with artichokes? **

**Addy: What? eww, that's _really_ disturbing, Before Rai grosses you out anymore, on with the story!!!! i hope you remember were I left off. **

* * *

**Secrets revealed**

_To my dear daughter,_

_I must tell you what I was never brave enough to say. Some of this news may not be good… _

_I wish I was there to tell you this face to face, but times are rough, and I fear that slowly, time is running out. Remember that what I am going to reveal to you shall change what you thought most of your life, but I feel I must tell you. _

_As you know, your father was an inventor and a scientist. He was working on a project called Phantom X, which would enable the user to fight much more efficiently, and avoid fatigue much longer._

_People… wanted this project, and they would do anything to get their hands on it. You were still young, and I was afraid of what would happen._

_I told you that your father had gone on a trip, and his plane had crashed. He died in the accident. I wasn't entirely truthful. He was going on a trip, but he never got the chance. That night, men came to collect Phantom X. Your father held them of as I went to bring you to safety. When I got back… he was dead. I should have told you before, but…_

She couldn't get herself to read the rest of the letter. "My father didn't die, he was murdered!" that was all she could think about. After years of thinking it was an accident, she found out there had been men behind it. She wanted to know who did it, and she wanted revenge.

"RAHHHHGH!" Addy yelled slamming her fist in the wall. "I'm going to find out who killed my dad, and who's responsible for ruining my life! And they're gonna pay!"

"ADDY! DINNER!" Raimundo yelled.

"Not hungry!!!" she yelled back. Quickly, Addy shoved the note under her pillow. She would examine it later for clues of who did it.

"Addy?" Rai said, pushing the door open slowly. She quickly stood up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve to hide any hints of her crying.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She put on a fake smile, and perked up her voice. "Come on, let's get to dinner before Clay eats everything."

**The Dinning Room**

Rai glanced at the eleven people in the room. The parents were chatting with one another and Master Fung, Dojo was stuffing his mouth, Clay and Omi were in deep discussion about steak or something, Kimiko was typing something on a laptop, but Addy was sitting quietly to the side.

He scooted over to join her. "Hey."

She smiled, but he could tell it was forced." Hey."

"Addy, is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"What?" She asked suddenly. "No, nothings wrong. Everything's fine" He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Well, maybe something's wrong. I just… Rai, when I tell you this, I want you to react in the least dramatic way possible."

Rai looked confused, but nodded.

"Okay, well," She took a deep breath. "I'm going back to Master Guan temple."

For five seconds, he just sat there, blinking, trying to compute her sudden announcement, finally he yelled.

**"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Addy almost went as far to cover her ears, but decided against it. She did blush though "Rai, we'll talk later."

"No, We talk right now!"

She glanced around the room and saw everyone staring at them. "Fine," she gave in. "But not here."

After confirming they were full (which is harder then it looks with Mrs.Pedrosa) they wandered to the courtyard.

"Why are you going back?????"

"Rai, I miss my team." Addy said.

"But…"

"As a Shoku you should understand." Rai gave in and nodded, then he raised his eyebrow.

"There's another reason, isn't there?"

Addy shuffled her feet on the ground. "Maybe, truth be told, I feel kinda weird around your parent." She lied. Rai didn't know the real reason was she wanted revenge.

"You don't like them?" Rai said, taken aback.

"No, It's not that," Addy said hurriedly "I just fell weird meeting yours when…when you'll never get a chance to meet mine."

"Oh." Rai said, realizing the awkwardness of the situation. "When are you leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow morning."

"So, this is my last night with you?"

"I…I guess so. " She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." A small smile came on his face. "So if this is our last night, we better make it special."

Addy smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"YO DOJO!" Rai called.

Dojo came slithering out of the temple. " What's a dragon gotta do to get one meal with out interruptions?" He mumbled to himself.

"Well, how about taking us to Rio?"

Dojo snorted, but super-sized anyway. "You know Master Fung wouldn't like this one bit."

"Just fly Dojo." Rai said.

Dojo snorted again, but took to the skies.

"This," Rai whispered to Addy "will be a night you'll never forget."

* * *

**Rai (in sing song voice) were going on a daaaaatttttteeeee!!!!!!**

**Addy: Yes rai (sighs) We know. you've only said that twenty times now.**

** Omi (randomly walks in): Hello my friends, since I am here... I WANT A COOKIE!!**

**Addy: What???? Where did you come from?**

**Omi: (shrugs) I don't know.. Yey! Cookie! (Omi randomly picks a cookie from thin air, but Gets punched by rai beofre he can eat it.)**

**Rai: GIVE ME THAT COOKIE!!!!**

**Addy: okkkkaaaayyy, I have to go call the mental instatute for these two now, but please review!**


	3. Dates and Meetings

**Can't talk, really rushed, just thought you'd all like an update! Thnk u for al the reviews! i don't own XS, ENJOY! **

* * *

**Dates and Meetings**

"So where exactly are we going Rai?" Addy asked.

Rai just smiled and made the motion of zipping his lips. "Wait and see." She decided against pressing further.

After about half an hour, Dojo started to descend.

"Are we there?" Addy asked surprised, mostly since they were standing in a deserted street, lined with houses.

"Nah, It's a short walk from here. Were we're going, it wouldn't be such a good idea to land with a dragon."

As they walked on, people pointed and waved to Rai. He would smile and wave back, all while answering Addy's questions of whom they were.

"What about her?" she asked pointing to an old lady who had just waved.

"Mrs.Calibero, next door neighbor."

"And them?" she said, talking about the three boys waving vigorously.

"The Renale triplets. Cute, but pesky. I taught them everything I knew… well most things I knew at least. All my best pranks have been passed on."

"Yeah, like we need three more Raimundo's." Addy said with a grin.

"What can I say, I'm one of a kind." Rai joked, and Addy burst out laughing.

When she finally calmed down, Rai pointed out the restaurant they were going to.

"Wow, It's…It's perfect!" Addy said, taking it in. The place was big, but not enough to be considered un-cozy, and it was nice and quiet and kinda fancy, but easy to relax in.

"I thought you would like it." Rai said with a grin.

Glancing around, Addy released that there was a man standing in the front." Rai," she said nudging him in the side. "I think we need reservations."

"Don't worry about it. I have it all under control." He said, and strolled up to the counter.

"Hello Marco "

"Nice para vê-lo outra vez o Raimundo, vida dos how's no temple?" The man, she assumed his name was Marco, exclaimed with a smile.

"Seu aprovado, duramente mas recompensando,"

" eu v que você começou uma data! Eu não suponho…."

Rai gave him puppy eyes. "Por favor, Eu necessitei fazer exame em algum lugar dela agradável…"

"Naturalmente Rai! Meu restaurante é seu restaurante"

Rai grinned at Marco "You rock."

"I know." He replied.

Rai finally turned back to Addy. "Addy, meet my brother, Marco.

"Nice to meet you." Marco said. Addy held out her hand to shake with his, but instead he took it and bent down, giving her hand a kiss.

"Likewise."

"Hey Marco, hands off my lady."

Marco grinned and released Addy's hand; she quickly brought it behind her back and wiped it on her shirt.

"No need to worry Rai. The way you speak of her, nobody in his right mind would try to take her from you. Anyway, I'll have you two seated in a minute. I'll get you a nice table." Marco said walking away.

"I never knew your family owned a restaurant." Addy said once they were seated.

"Well, my brother opened it up after he decided he didn't like being in the circus. He does his business well and he likes it."

Two glasses of water and menus were brought to them by a waitress, who rushed away to serve another table. Addy started flipping through the menu.

She whistled. "Fancy. Who cooks this stuff."

"That would be me." A woman said walking up to their table. "Hey Rai, long time no see."

"Sara! What's up girl!" He said, giving her a high five.

"Nothing much. Been working here a while, it pays the rents." She replied.

"Addy this is my sis, Sara."

"Hey, nice to meet ya." Sara said. "So, have you two decided what you want yet?"

"Not yet, but we'll get back to you on that." Rai offered.

"Hmm, well, I've got to go back to work now, finish cooking and all that. It was nice meeting you Addy."

"You too." Addy said with a smile.

The ordered their food, talk, and all in all, had a good date. It wasn't until midnight that they left the restaurant.

"Thanks again Marco." Rai said.

'No problem, just visit a little more often, okay?"

"Can do." He said before strolling out. "Wanna go to the beach?" Rai whispered to Addy. "The stars are beautiful."

Addy shrugged, which he took as a yes. A sly grin came over Rai's face, and before she realized what was happening, he had picked her up bridal style.

"Rai?"

"Just hold on tight, I won't drop you." He said, before kicking off from the ground and flying through the sky.

"Oh-My-God!" she screamed. It was an amazing, magical, feeling, soaring through the night like that. Finally, They landed on the beach. Lying on the sand, they watched the stars up in the heavens.

"You're right, they are beautiful."

"Just like you." Rai said, smiling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Addy broke the tension.

"Rai, I should tell you the real reason I'm leaving." Addy said. Rai pushed himself upward, but didn't say anything so she continued talking. She told him about the note, about her father, about how she was going to find the men, and finish them off. Rai stayed silent through the whole tale.

Finally at the end, he spoke his mind."But." He protests. " I can help! Just stay with us."

Addy shook her head. "I have to find them on my own." There was silence for a minute, and Addy softly sang a song that had just came to mind.

_Armies have conquered_

_And fallen in the end_

_Kingdoms have risen_

_Then buried by sand_

_The Earth is our mother_

_She gives and she takes_

_She puts us to sleep_

In her light we'll awake 

_We'll all be forgotten_

_There's no endless fame_

_But everything we do_

_It's never in vain_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

_Forests and deserts_

_Rivers, blue seas_

_Mountains and valleys_

_Nothing here stays_

_While we think we witness_

_We are part of the scene_

_This never-ending story_

_Where will it lead to?_

_The earth is our mother_

_She gives and she takes_

_But she's also a part_

_A part of the tale_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one's to stay_

_Oh where is it going?_

_What is the way?_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began_

* * *

**Addy:this was just a filler chapter! Action com s in next chpater! Review!**

_Heres what Rai and Marco said_

"Hello Marco, "

"Nice to see you again Raimundo, How's life at the temple,"…

"its okay, hard but rewarding",…

"I see you got a date!"

.. "Please, I needed to take her somewhere nice."

"of course Rai! My restaurant is your restaurant."

**Umm, yeah thats it, and if anyones wondering the song it Never ending story by Within Temtation**

**I'll update the next chapter soon! **


	4. Goodbyes Are The Worst

**Addy: srry this update took 4ever. once again, blame school!!! Anyway, this is half a filler chaper, but the end is VERY important! so read the end carefully! anyway enjoy... wow, rai hasn't said anything annoying so far! HAPPY DAY! ) **

**Rai (_randomly walked in)_: Hey, your updating the chapter??? why didn't anyone tell me!!!! _(Sobs)_**

**Addy: (_sighs)_ it was nice while it lasted. **

* * *

**Good-byes are the worst**

"Guys, it's not forever. I'll come and visit you whenever I can." Addy said trying to lighten the mood. They had been hugging and saying goodbye for the last twenty minutes now, and Dojo was rearing to go.

"I will miss you much my friend." Omi said, giving her a final hug. He hadn't cried like she and Kimiko had, but was on the verge of breaking down.

Clay was next. "Well Addy. It's been great. Don't you go and save the world without us now, and don't you forget us!"

Addy smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it." She said, giving him a long hug, basically getting squashed in the process. Clay stepped back to give Kimiko a turn.

Kimiko and Addy had both bawled their eyes out already, and were now smiling. "Text me every day, okay?"

"Definitely." She said, before they hugged. Then all that was left was Rai.

He stepped forward, unsure of himself. "Addy, I don't want you to go." He whispered. "I want you here, with me."

"I'll come back as soon as I can. You know why I have to go." He nodded, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"I know. Addy, I want you to have this." He pulled out a necklace with golden lightning bolt on it. Reaching around her, he fastened the clasp around her neck.

"I'll never take it off." She said.

"I love you Addy." He said, before pulling her into a kiss, and since he didn't want that to be the last kiss, he pulled away and then kissed her again. Finally, they pulled away for real.

"Goodbye Addy."

"Bye Rai." She whispered, before getting onto Dojo. He took off once he realized she was on.

"Next stop Master Guans temple."

Addy didn't reply, rather, she watched the temple she had stayed at and had watched for four years slowly grow smaller, until it was just a speck on the horizon. Fingering her necklace, she whispered to herself, "I love you too Rai."

**Master Guans' Temple**

"SHE'S HERE!!!!!!!!" Kayla yelled at the top of her lungs.

Addy jumped off Dojo, only to bee surrounded and squashed in a hug between her teammates.

"Woah, guys, can't-breath!" She gasped, causing them to smile, and release her slightly.

"It's great to have you back." Lee said.

"Ya girl. I was beginning to think you'd bail on us." Sara said.

"When did I ever bail on you before?" Addy said.

"Well, there was that time…" Kayla started with a smirk. "Don't even start!" Addy said bluntly.

Addy finally turned her attention to Dojo. "Thanks for the ride." His eyes were all watery, and he burst out crying, and clung to her leg.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU!!!!!" He bawled.

"Me too, Dojo." She said, trying to pry him from her leg, ineffectively. "But you had better get back to the temple in case they need you."

Dojo sniveled and wiped his eyes. "You're right. I really should get back. Master Fung needs his sponge bath soon." Addy tried to hide the disgust on her face. Dojo gave a cheerful wave before taking off.

When he was out of sight, Addy turned to her team, serious faced. "Guys, I know what happened before I went to Chase." She explained about the note, and her father.

"I'm gonna track them down, find out what I can about Phantom X and why they wanted it."

"We're gonna help!" Sara said almost immediately.

Addy shook her head. "I gotta do this on my own." Lee and Kayla nodded understandingly, but Sara still looked unsure.

" You positive girl?" Addy nodded and Sara sighed. "Well, if that's your decision."

"Here, you can use this to find your way around." Lee said, handing her the Silver Manta Ray.

"Where'd you get it from?"

He blushed. "Kimiko loaned it to me after a date."

"Ooh, you two getting serious now?" She laughed which only made him blush harder.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"Well," Addy said. "It's too dark to start tonight, so I'll sleep here, but I leave tomorrow."

**The Xiaolin Temple**

Rai walked around the courtyard, unsure of what he should do. Clay and Omi had long ago gone to sleep, Kimiko was typing something on her laptop, and Rai, well, he was wandering around aimlessly.

**Rai's Pov**

"I know I should just let her go, but I can't." I mumbled to myself. "If it wasn't for those stupid men that killed her dad, she'd still be here." Then it snapped. "I know what to do!"

**Kimiko's Pov**

" Hmm, pink shoes, or purple scarf." I said to myself, trying to figure out which one was cuter. "This is impossible! I could always buy both... but then i can't get the green purse! I need to clear m mind. I'm going for a walk." I got up and straightened my skirt before wandering the courtyard. A large gust of wind caught my attention. Twirling around, I realized where it was coming from.

"The vault!" I ran there as fast as possible, not pausing to wake up Omi or Clay. It was probably Jack Spicer, and I could handle him easy.

The stairs were already opened when I got there, so I started down them.

"Jack, If that's you, you had better be prepared for the butt kicking of you life!" I yelled.

"Kimiko?" A voice called out.

"Rai?" I called, surprised. He ran up the stairs to greet me, but not before I saw him stuffing something in his shirt.

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"What's what?" He asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't play with me. I saw you stuff something in your shirt."

"Oh, you mean _that_ thing. It's nothing, just checking up on some stuff." He bluffed.

"Rai."

He sighed. "Fine. It's the Sands of Time."

"Why would you need the Sands of…" Things were starting to fall in place. 'You're going to use them to change the past, aren't you. So those men don't kill Addy's father."

**Normal Pov**

"Rai!" Kimiko exclaimed. "You can't-"

"I know, I can't change the past, because it might effect the future, but what if… what if I fight off the men who killed Addy's dad. She would still have her parents, she wouldn't live with Chase, and she would still be here with us, not on some crazy chase trying to find some assassins. Everything would be better!"

Kimiko shook her head. "Rai, you of all people know what happens when the past is tampered with. Things don't always go as planed."

Rai turned his back on her. "I know, but I have to try."

* * *

**Addy: hope you liked the chappie. Yes, I know Rai can be romantic, but an idiot! Thats what we love about him.**

** Rai: HEY!**

**Addy: anyway, cookies to any reviewers! Come on, you know you want to! btw, the actions in the next chapter, I know its probaly getting boring now, but trust me, it gets better. REVIEW!  
**


	5. Return from the Past

**Addy: I tried updating faster this time Yey for me!**

**Rai: GIVE ME A COOKIE!!!**

**Addy: _(gives Rai and angry glare, which makes him back away slowly) _**

**Rai: Actually, i've gotta go do.. that thing... RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!**

**Addy: Ignoring that, thanx for ur kind reviews. Oh, and miniku, thanx for the idea, i actully did use it in chappie towards the end so keep an eye out for it, when I read your review, I was laughing, thinking of how perfect it would fit, and anyway, i don't own XS, I wish I did, but i also wish I owned a laptop but neither of those two things are going to happen any time soon. _Umm, btw, this chappie is actiony!!!! I Promise! It really does have action!  
_**

**So... **

**ON WITH THE STORY!(cookies to any reviewers!)  
**

* * *

**Return to The Past**

Kimiko and Rai stood in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Kimiko broke the silence.

"Rai, how far are you willing to go for Addy?"

"I'd give my life for her. Don't you see? That's why I have to do this. I want her to be happy, and… I want her here with me."

Kimiko placed her hand on her side. "It means that much to you?" Rai nodded.

"But what if you change the future, and she never ends up coming here? Tampering with the past has it consequences. Would you do it if you know that could happen?"

Rai looked her straight in the eye. "As long as she would be happy."

'You'd go that far?" He nodded again.

She took a long, deep, breath. "Then I'm coming with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I bet Omi and Clay will also come. We're a team Rai, and you're the leader. We'll respect your decisions, and help you. Anyway, I want to help Addy as much as you do."

"Kimiko, you rock."

"I know." She replied smirking. "So when did you plan to go?"

"Right now if possible." Kimiko nodded "I'll go wake up Omi and Clay. You see were Dojo is." Rai shook his head.

"Dojo's not coming. He would never approve. I thought we could take the Silver Manta Ray."

Kimiko blushed. " I kinda loaned it to Lee."

Rai rubbed his temples. "Whatever, we don't need it. The Golden Tiger Claw should be able to transport us to her house. Meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes with Omi and Clay."

"Okay."

**In The Courtyard**

Clay yawned for the twentieth time. "Do ya really think it will work?" He asked after Rai explained what he wanted to do.

"Hopefully. If it doesn't at least we know we tried."

"Alright my friends, lets start getting it." Omi said.

"I think you mean get it started Omi." Some things about Omi will never change.

"Okay, well, here it goes. SANDS OF TIME!" Rai shouted seconds before they were transported. All four of them landed with a thump on some dew-covered grass.

"Did we make it?" Kimiko asked. Omi shrugged and Clay rung out his hat.

"We did! Look!" Rai exclaimed pointing to a small house that lay about twenty feet from them. "Guess we didn't have to use the claws after all. WE just had to think were we wanted to go."

"Well, were in the right area, that's for sure, but are we in the right time?" Clay asked.

"Definitely. Addy told me that she left her house a week after her fourth birthday.

"Wait," Kimiko said suddenly. "Didn't Sara, Addy's teammate, tell us her house was attacked when she was born?"

"Sara said that's what they thought happened, Addy told me it was really four years after. The men attacked when she was four, she stayed with Chase for six years, and went to Master Guans when she was ten."

"Oh." Kimiko said, trying to grasp all that he had just said.

"Shhh, look what's happening." Clay scolded.

A man had walked up to the front of the house and knocked on the door sharply. They saw a figure; it looked like a man, peak out the window, then close the shades. The back door opened a few seconds later, this time by a woman and a young girl.

"Go quick. I can hold them off, but only so long." The man said.

"Come with us. We can all escape and be safe, and live like a normal family." The women said, tears streaming down her face.

"No, they'll just come after us again. I want you and Addy to be safe." He bent down to talk to the little girl, who they had now figured out now was Addy.

Daddy's going on a trip tomorrow and you and mommy are going to go on a little trip too. Will you be a big girl for me?"

Four years old Addy nodded, and was rewarded by a kiss on her forehead. Her mother was now openly crying.

"Don't worry mommy." Addy said. "Daddy's only going on a trip, we'll see him soon." Her mother gave her a weak smile. "You're right. Come Addy. We're going to the star rock, so we can watch the stars shine tonight." Addy happily skipped ahead, while her mother stayed with her father for a few more seconds.

"Don't worry." He said, kissing her on the lips. She nodded numbly, and followed her four years old daughter. When her father saw they were safely away, he went to the front.

Opening the door, he examined the man in front of him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I believe you have something I would like. Hand it over." He said coolly.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong address." Addy's father said, trying to close the door. The man stuck his foot in the way.

"Give me Phantom X." He said venomously.

Addy's father stayed calm. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't belong to you."

"So that's a no I assume." Addy's father nodded.

'Well, then we will have to take it by force." Four men, who had previously been hidden by trees came out of the shadows and surrounded. The first man, the one who had done all the talking, delivered a punch to Addy's fathers' stomach. Her father doubled over, but instead of falling in pain, swiped his feet under the man, causing him the fall. Blows were delivered until one of the sidemen snuck around behind her father and quickly had a knife pressed against his neck.

"Now," said the first man, wiping some blood away from his mouth, and spitting out a tooth, "where is Phantom X."

Omi nudged Rai in the side, making him pull his eyes away from the scene taking place. "Time to interfere?" Omi asked.

"Yup." Rai said. Omi was the first to move.

"Wudai Neptune Ice!" He yelled. A stream of water flew out of his hand and hit the man holding the knife, freezing him, and causing him to drop the weapon. Addy's father quickly stepped away from the frozen man.

Wudai Star Wind!' Rai shouted, blowing two more men into trees, were they hung unconscious.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" a fireball hit two of the men, causing them to get badly burnt and their clothes set alight. They ran away trying to extinguish the fire that was rapidly burning them. That only lefts one man, and to the warriors' surprise, Addy's father took care of it.

"This," He said, punching the man hard in the face, "is for trying to steal Phantom X. and this," he said kicking him hard in the gut, "is for making my wife and daughter run." The man fell down unconscious, leaving a triumphant father.

"Wow, Addy's dad's got moves." Rai said. Addy's father, having heard them talking, walked over them.

"I'm assuming you're the ones who helped me." They nodded. "Thank you. I don't know if I could have held them off on my own. You're Xiaolin warriors, aren't you?" Again they nodded.

"My wife is also a Xiaolin warrior. Very brave, strong and courageous."

"If she is a warrior, why did you not allow her to stay and fight? Is she weak?" Omi asked. Kimiko slapped her hand over his mouth but the question had already been asked. Luckily, Addy's father smiled.

"No, not weak, just caring. She knew that if she stayed and fought, she might get killed along with me. If she died, no one would be left to watch our daughter. Talking about my daughter, I would like you to meet her and my wife. They would be very grateful."

"I don't think-" Kimiko started only to be cut off by Rai. "We'd love to." Addy's father motioned for them to follow.

"Rai." Kimiko hissed. "This is tampering with the past a little too much!"

"I know," he said "But I couldn't resist meeting four years old Addy."

They walked for about twenty minutes until they came to a huge rock with two people lying on it.

The mother was the first to here them come. "Ryan! RYAN!!! You're okay!!!!!" She exclaimed, jumping off the rock and hugging Addy's father, who they assumed was named Ryan. She was crying openly, while Ryan stroked her hair. Addy watched from the rock, unsure of what her parents were going on about, since, for all she knew, her dad was just going on a trip.

"Daddy, are you still leaving tomorrow?" She asked. Ryan smiled. "Na Addy, I think I'll hang around a little longer." Addy clapped her hands in delight. "Yey! Daddy's going to stay and play with me!"

Ryan and her mother smiled. 'How did you get away?" she asked. Ryan motioned to the warriors standing behind him. "They're Xiaolin warriors, they helped me fight them off. This is my wife, Carla."

"Hmm," Carla mused. "I've never seen you at the temple, but if you saved my husband, then I'm thankful."

Addy slid down the rock and landed right in front of Rai. "Hello, I'm Addy, and I'm four!" She said proudly and held up four fingers. Rai bent down and looked her in the eyes.

**Rai's Pov**

She has he same beautiful eyes.

**Normal Pov**

"Remind me when I'm older to tell you how cute you were." She tipped her head to one side, looking at him strangely, but didn't answer.

"Well, we had better be going." Kimiko said. "It was nice meeting you, and no problem helping you fight."

" Wait, we don't even know your names!" Carla exclaimed.

"Goodbye." Omi called out, ignoring her statement.

"But-" Carla started. Ryan wrapped his arm around her, telling her just to let it be. The walked into the trees, one by one, until the only one left in the opening was Rai. He shot one last glance at Addy, who's eyes never wavered off him, before going into the forest, and blocking her from sight.

Omi stood in the middle holding the Sands of Time. Kimiko placed her hand on his arm. "You did the right thing." Rai nodded, and placed his hand on the Sands of Time.

"SANDS OF TIME!" Omi yelled out, transporting them back to their own time.

It was weirdly different this time. The transportation was bumpy and disordered. When they finally landed, they all knew something was wrong. First thing they realized was they were younger.

"I'm fourteen again!" Rai exclaimed, examining his body. He wasn't the only one. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi had all been turned back into fourteen years olds.

"Why are we like this?" Clay asked, surprised. Kimiko slapped Rai hard on the head,

"OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" He yelled.

"I told you tampering with the past has its consequences! Now were stuck as 14 year olds again! I am _NOT_ going through puberty TWICE!" She exclaimed angrily.

"We have bigger problems my friends." Omi said. They finally realized what was wrong with the picture. The sky was black, all the trees and plants were dead, everything was sorrowful. And to top it off, they were standing before Chase's mountain. There were other people too, all bowing down to Chase who stood at the top, grinning evilly.

"Something is very wrong with the future."

* * *

**Addy: toldja there would be action in this chapter! I was right! haha!**

**Rai: I still want a cookie!**

**Addy: and you're never gonna get it!**

**Rai: _(Eyes tearing up)_ But... but.. but.. i really really want one!!!**

**Random Rai fand girl: WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ADDY! GIVE HOT RAI THE STUPID COOKIE!!!!!**

**Addy_(scared of the scarily obsessed fan girl)_ uh, sure, no prob, here Rai.**

**Rai: YEY COOKIE!**

**Addy: anyway... Please review, I've got to run now, far far _FAR_ away! (_Runs screaming away from fan girl)_**

**Fan girl: I LOVE YOU RAI! (_tries to get close to Rai)_**

**Rai (_looks from cookie to fan girl)_ no cookies worth this! (_Runs away screaming like a girl)_**

**Fan girl: COME BACK!!!!!!!**

**Addy: (_Comes back when she sees fan girl is far away_) REVIEW Please! You'll get a cookie!**


	6. What Have We Done?

**Addy: New chappie! I would have updated sooner, but it's my b-day monday, my party's today and i'm really hyper!!!! So i decided that since i can't update tomorrow I'll update today! **

**Rai: Happy B-day Addy!...**

**Addy: aw, thanks Rai. **

**Rai: now GIVE ME A COOKIE!**

**Addy: WHAT IS WITH YOUR OBSESSION WITH COOKIES!!!!! **

**Rai: (shrugs) I like cookies.**

**Addy: Yes, I think we all know that now. Anyway, no, I do not own xiaolin showdown. I'll evently get over the pain of not own it, anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**What Have We Done**

Clay and Kimiko were in shock, and Omi was hyperventilating. Rai realized that he would have to handle this.

"Guys, just, take a deep breath. It might not be as bad as it looks."

"Well," said Clay, "considering how bad it looks, it can't get much better."

"What did I tell you Rai! Tampering with the past has its consequences. We did something that night, that changed everything." Kimiko exclaimed.

'It can't be that ba-" Rai was cut off by Kimiko.

"Not that bad? Raimundo, Chase rules the world!!!!!!! That's pretty bad."

"Well, we've beat him before, we can do it again." Rai said optimistically. The others didn't answer. They were all staring up at the cliff side. Before they hadn't realized the person standing behind Chase, since all the attention was focused on him. But standing half way in the shadows, was a girl. Fourteen years old, dressed in black robes. Brown hair, and brown eyes with a green sprinkle in them. Rai recognized her immediately.

"It's not possible." He whispered. Yet, it was her, standing." Addy? How is it possible?"

"Rai," Kimiko said shaking him, but he was glued to the spot with shock, "we gotta get out of here, before Chase catches us." As she said this, a huge cage slammed over them. Kimiko sighed. "Why do I even try."

Clay walked up to them slowly, Addy trailing behind him. "Well, look what we have here. The former Xiaolin warriors." Chase smirked evilly (which is possible). Addy didn't say anything. Just looked at them with hatred.

He snapped his fingers and five cats came. "Bring them to the castle, they will make good training partners for my apprentice. Am I correct?" He said, this directed towards Addy.

"Yes master." Rai flinched as he heard these words. It was her, no doubt about it. He had changed reality, for the worst.

"_What have I done?_"

**In Chases Lair**

They stood in a large room; Chase sat in a throne, while Addy stood in a battle position, waiting for Clay to attack. Chase had decided that they would she would fight them off one by one, and Clay was first to go.

She circled him, waiting for him to strike.

"Now, I don't want to fight ya." Clay warned, but he still got in a ready position, in case he needed to defend himself.

"You don't have much of a choice." She said, still circling.

"Come on now Addy, you don't have to do this." If she was surprised that he knew her name, she didn't show it. She was slowly getting closer.

"You're a Xiaolin Dragon." Addy stiffened, and finally attacked.

"Heylin Shock Wave!" she screamed, shooting a wave of lightning at Clay, knocking him against a wall and causing him to go unconscious.

"Never," she hissed, "call me a Xiaolin."

Chase watched with approval from his throne, and Addy's eyes glinted dangerously,

"Well, who's next."

Kimiko was pushed forward by a cat. "Guess that's me." She mumbled. She got in a battle position.

"I hate doing this Addy." She said, "but… Wudai Mars FIRE!" She yelled. Several fireballs were shot out of her hand, each aimed perfectly.

Addy flipped out of the way, and threw in her own attack. "Heylin Lightning Balls!" Balls of electricity flew out of her hand, and struck Kimiko. She crumpled to the ground.

"Kimiko!" Omi exclaimed. He walked forwards, ready to battle. "You have made a grave mistake in battling us."

Addy said nothing, so Omi took the opportunity to strike. "Wudai Neptune Water!" He yelled, sending a wave of water strait at Addy.

"Lightning shield!" A yellow/blue dome appeared around Addy, so when the wave struck down, it simple bounced off the shield.

"Heylin Storm Cyclone." A tornado, tinted with lightning circled Omi, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around. Then it dropped him down from about twenty feet up.

"Ooh, look at all the Omi's." he said dizzily before passing out.

"Last one." Addy said, waiting for Rai to step forward. He did, but he didn't get in a battle position.

" I can't fight you. Please, remember me." He whispered.

She moved forward slowly closing the gap between them. Rai still didn't get into a battle position.

"You look… familiar." She took a step forward, lowering her battle stance. She took another few steps forward, until there was only a breath width between them.

She gazed into his eyes, while he into hers. Until her eyes opened wide in remembrance. "You saved my father. That night when I was four, you were the boy who fought with him." He smiled, ad held out his hand. She stumbled backwards, almost as if she were afraid of his touch.

"I n-never even knew your name, b-but I remember you." She continued walking back, away from him.

**Rai's Pov**

'_Well, she remembers me_.' I thought bitterly _'Just not as a boy friend, as a boy who helped save her father. But that's a start.'_

**Normal Pov**

"Finish him." Chase commanded.

"I-I can't master. He saved my fathers life." Chase stood up.

"That's weakness." He said, "and weaknesses must be rid of."

Addy took a deep breath. "Yes master." She said. "Heylin shock wave!" She yelled, sending out a wave of lightning, which knocked Rai off his feet and crashed him against the wall. Before he blacked out, he saw Addy frown, her brown eyes filled with sadness.

Then nothing.

* * *

**Addy: Ooo! I'm evil! WOOHOO! **

**Rai: Hey, you're only evil because of me!... wait, that didn't come out right?**

**Addy: uh, yeah, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chappie. I have to go do my hair now for my party, so please REVIEW! **

**Rai: PLEASE GIVE ME A COOKIE!!!! **

**Addy:** _**NEVER!!!!!! **_**review please!**_**  
**_


	7. Here's What Happened

**addy: i'm too tired to write a whole thing here, so enjoy the chapter. no i don't own anything, except what i create, and yes, Rai can be a dork.**

**Rai: hey!**

**Addy: Anyway, heres the chapter! **

* * *

**Here's What Happened**

Rai blinked open his eyes. Not that it made such a difference. Wherever he was, it was dark. He pushed himself upward, and saw Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were already awake.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"We got our butts whooped by your girlfriend, that's what happened." Kimiko said, things started coming back to him. "We were thrown in the dungeon."

"Oh… right. Are you guys hurt badly?" He asked concerned.

"Nah, just a little stiff." Clay said stretching his arm out.

"Same." Kimiko agreed. " She didn't do any real damage, just knocked us out."

"Shh." Omi said, putting up his hand. "Do you here that?" They were all quiet to here what he was talking about. The door leading to the dungeon had opened. The guard who also heard it rushed forward.

"No one is allowed in- oomph!" The person, who was wearing a clock, pushed the guard against the wall.

" Don't tell me what I am and am not allowed to do." The person hissed. The guards eyes were wide "Of course not, I'm sorry."

She dropped the guard, then said, "I'm going in there, and Chase is not to know. Understand." The guard nodded. "Now go stand at the other side of the room." The guard didn't wait a second extra. He was halfway across before the clocked figure took a step.

They walked straight up to the cell the warriors were in, their step never faltering. Once they were directly in front of the cell, they lowered their hood. They all knew the girl that stood before them.

"I want to know who you are." Addy hissed. "And I want to know why you're here."

'You are in no position to demand anything!" Omi said.

Addy raised an eyebrow. "Really, well, considering your position, I believe I am." Her voice softened slightly. "I know it's not supposed to be like this. I know- I know Chase isn't supposed to rule the world. All of this," she gestured around her, "just never felt right. And I know that this isn't where I belong."

"So leave." Rai offered simply.

"I can't. I swore my loyalty to him. It was in anger and out of revenge, but I won't go against my word." She said softly, then scoffed. 'You should be answering my questions, not vice versa."

"How about we ask one you ask one?" Rai bargained.

"And if I refuse?"

Rai shrugged. "Then you don't get your questions answered."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I already answered one of yours, so my turn. Was it really you who saved my dad ten years ago?" Rai nodded. "How did-"

"Nuhuh." Rai interrupted her. "One question per turn." She placed her hand on her hip. "You do realize you're the one in the cell and not me."

Rai shrugged. "Answer our question, or we don't answer yours."

Addy rolled her eyes. "Fine, ask away."

"What happened after that night we saved your dad?"

"That's not a question, that's my life story!"

Rai sat down on the ground. "Its okay you don't _have_ to answer it."

"Grrrrrr…. Fine, you're lucky that you're cute." She sat down outside the cell. " I was four the year that you came. My mother and father were afraid, of something, but they wouldn't tell me. Then one night, right before my father was going on a business trip, we were shoed out of our house by my father. My mother understood what was happening, and took me to the star rock. Men had attacked our house, and you saved my dad. That much you already knew."

She took a deep breath, then continued. "We moved far away after that, and never stayed in one place for long. My parents were constantly afraid it would happen again, and it did. On my sixth birthday, men came and attacked our house. My parents hadn't been expecting it. We were unprepared. I watched as they-" Addy took another deep breath.

"-as they killed my dad. My mom and I ran. This was the only place she could think of, so this is where we went. He was nice to us, so we stayed. About a year later a Xiaolin warrior came to fight Chase." Anger was blazing in her eyes. "My mother got in the way of the fight. A spear was throne, meant to hit Chase, but-" she held back a sob.

"But it hit my mom instead. Now both my parents had been killed. I didn't know who killed my dad, but I knew that the Xiaolin had killed my mom, so I wanted revenge. Chase promised if I swore my loyalty to him, he would train me in the Heylin ways, and I could have my revenge." She was looking down at her hands folded in her lap, not making eye contact.

"I got it, but it wasn't as sweet as I thought it would be. Revenge against these people only felt half full. But I was content. I had my revenge, more or less of it at least. I stood by Chase as his apprentice. I saw as he killed people, and tortured them. Eventually, I blocked out most emotion except hate." She looked up at this point. "Until I fought you."

"Now, It's my turn to ask the question. How is everything really supposed to be?"

Rai explained about the temple, her past, her team, everything that happened, hoping to stir some memories, but Addy just listened wide eyes, make no sign of ever hearing an of this before. When he got up to the part about the battle, when she kills Chase, Addy stood up.

"Sorry," she said, "but I can't- I just can't." She said before fleeing the dungeon.

"Well, it's a start." Rai said watching her as the noise of a door slamming echoed around.

**With Addy**

"This is too weird." She said to herself. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe he was lying. Maybe I'm just dreaming." She snapped her fingers in font of her face. "Nope, not dreaming." She sighed.

A young servant girl pushed the door to her room open. "Would you need anything Mistress Addy."

"For the twentieth time Layla, just call me Addy. No mistress."

"Of course Mistress Addy." Addy sighed, knowing she would never get through to this girl.

"Did you need anything Layla?"

"Master Chase would like me to inform you he wishes for you to meet him in the fountain room."

"Oh, okay, I'll go right now." Addy said getting up off her bed. Layla bowed and exited.

In the Fountain Room 

Addy took a deep breath and pushed open he doors to the room. Chase sat in the middle meditating.

"You wished to see me master?" Chase opened his eyes.

"Yes, I was impressed, yet disappointed by your performance today. You handle the first three warriors with ease, but on the fourth one, you delayed striking."

"I'm sorry Chase, it was foolish of me." She said simply. Chase sighed.

"You have to remember that they're Xiaolin, what they have done to you." Chase saw the anger flare up in her eyes.

"You're right Chase. Next time, I won't hold back."

* * *

** Addy: Bumbumbum! REVIEW!**


	8. Unexpected Help

**addy: Blahblahvlah, yeahyeahyeah, Thanks for ur reviews, blahblahblah, No i don't own XS, blahblah, ON WITH THE STORY! (wow, this must be my shortest A/N evur!) OH! BTW! Everyone read my new story called ****Stolen By You****. IT'S REALLY GOOD!!!! Now on with the story!****  
**

* * *

**Unexpected Help**

Rai paced around the cell, randomly punching walls. "We've got to get out of here!" he said aggravated.

"Sorry partner, but I can't bend these walls, there's too much Heylin magic protecting them, and Omi can't freeze the bars and chop them down 'cuz they're made of metal."

"And since Heylin magic protects them, I can't melt them." Kimiko piped in.

"I know." Rai said, sitting down and pulling his knees against his chest, "this is all my fault."

"Rai, no one could have anticipated this. You just wanted to help Addy."

"Yeah, but I just made her life worse. Now, she's Chases apprentice and she doesn't even remember us."

"Don't beat yourself up Rai. It was a mistake, but we can fix it. We just need to get the Sands of Time and go back to the night Addy's family was attacked, but this time, we'll let history play itself out as its supposed to." Clay offered.

"That would be a really good idea, if we actually knew where the Sands of Time were. For all we know, they're with Jack Spicer." Rai said pessimistically.

"That's is!" Kimiko exclaimed.

'What, Jack Spicer?"

"Yes, he'll help us! He wants to rule the world and he can't do it when Chase rules!"

"Ya know, that would be a really good idea," Omi said sweetly, "if we weren't STUCK IN A DUNGEON!"

"The little guys got a point." Clay said. "We can't get outta here."

"I think I can help with that." Said a voice. They all looked up to see Addy standing by the door of the cell.

"Addy??? You're going to help us??? I knew you weren't evil!" Rai said happily.

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping myself." Rai flinched at these harsh words.

"How is setting us free helping yourself?" He asked softly, his face against the bars, so close that he could almost touch her.

"I don't like how I am." She said in a whisper. "I don't like how I hate everything, and how I always want revenge. I want to be able to have friends, and a team, and everything you said I have. I don't want this life."

She was gazing in his eyes now, and he saw she spoke the truth. "We'll do whatever we can to change it back."

"I hope you're right. Chase wants me to fight you. He knows how to anger me, and how to make me forget being realistic. He knows how to make me take action without thinking. I'm afraid the next time we fight, I won't be able to stop myself from truly hurting you."

"Don't worry. We won't fail."

Addy turned away. "I don't even know why I'm trusting you. You could be lying for all I know, just so you can escape."

"You would trust us in your other life, trust us here." Addy turned back to Rai.

"How much did you trust me?" She asked softly.

Rai smiled. "I trusted you with my whole life." Addy's eyes softened.

"Okay, step away from the bars." She closed her eyes, concentrating.

She opened her eyes abruptly, and spread her arms to her side. Then she punched them forward, and pulled back. The bars shattered.

"That was very cool!" Kimiko said.

"Thanks, but you had better get going. Chase will know I tampered with his magic." Three of the monks ran ahead, leaving Rai and Addy alone.

"What about you? What will Chase do?" He asked concerned.

She smiled. "Don't worry about me. If you succeed, it won't really matter."

He took a deep breath. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to just walk away from you like this. You have to promise me something."

"What?"

"In our other life's, you leave me, to try and get revenge on some men. Promise me you won't leave me."

"Promise." She said. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Now go." They heard guards shouting and yelling to one another the prisoners have escaped.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can. " He paused for a second, wasting precious time as the guards drew closer.

"GO!" He ran in the opposite directions, away from the guards, after his teammates.

"Which directions did the prisoners go?" One of the guards asked. Addy could still see Rai down the hallway so she did what any girl would do. She fake fainted.

"Mistress, are you alright!" He said, catching her as she fell.

She fanned herself with her hand. "I tried to hold them off, but all four attacked me at once. It was so much power and they took me by surprise." Rai grinned as he listened to the story Addy spun.

"Where did they go?"

"I think they went up the stairs, or it might have been down that hallway, then again, I did see one of them head towards the basement. Now that I think about it, they all split up."

The head guard gazed down at her trying to figure out what in the world she said.

"Actually, I believe they went down that hallway, straight ahead." Said a cold voice.

"Chase!" Addy said surprised, straightening up immediately. "I didn't hear you come!"

His eyes were in slits. "I'll deal with you after. Right now, you three," he said pointing to three random guards, "come with me. The rest of you, make sure _she_ doesn't go anywhere." He took off down the hallway with the three guards, and Addy sunk to the ground. Things were not going as she planned.

**With the Xiaolin warriors**

Rai raced down the hallway, catching up to his team. "I heard Addy making up a story, so it may or may not buy us some time."

"This way!" They heard Chase call from behind them.

"I'm guessing that's a _may not_!" Kimiko yelled, still running.

"We have to get to the surface. It'll be much easier to escape in the forest that surrounds Chases cliff."

"Omi, you know your way around. Which direction!?!?!" Clay asked.

"Umm, ummmm... That way!" Omi said pointing down a hallway.

"Wrong choice." Chases voice rang out. He was right. They ended up at a dead end.

"Omi!" Kimiko cried out.

"What! I haven't been here for a while, I forgot!" Chase had them cornered.

"This is not good."

* * *

** Addy: Poor them! Oh well, not my problem!**

**Rai: DON'T ABANDON ME!!!!**

**Addy: yeah, anyways, PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY! called Stolen By You, trust me people I think its pretty good. But its an AU, for those ppl. that don't like them, i just really got in the mood. Its not that off the plot, just somewhat! Anyway PLEASE READ IT! just go on my profile and look it up! I only have 3 stories so it shouldn't be that hard and... No one is reading this, are they?**

**Rai: NOPE!**

**Addy: Grr! I have to go beat Rai up now! Review please!**

**RAI: AHHHHHHH!!!!! _(screams like a girl and flees)_**


	9. Not Again

Addy: thanks any reviews. This has got to be a really quick note since school starts in 2 minutes! AHHH! I'm gonna be late! Anyway enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Not Again

"Chase, what do you want?" Kimiko spat. He shrugged.

"Nothing really. You are simply getting in my way, and all obstacles must be removed."

"You have major issues Chase."

"I'll keep that in mind as I think up a punishment for you four."

"Dude, we haven't DONE anything! You know, you should be put in jail just for kidnapping innocent kids!" Rai said folding his arms over his chest.

Chase was keeping his cool. "Treason to the king is an acceptable reason to be punished, but I'm in a generous mood. I'll give you a choice. As dragons, you have skills that I can use, if you're willing to swear your loyalty to me."

"And the other choice?" Clay asked.

"Rot in a cell for the rest of your lives."

"I chose cell any day!" Rai spat.

"Me too." Kimiko agreed

"Same here." Clay said.

"We'll never join you!" Omi added in, over dramatically.

"Fine, you have made your decision clear." The warriors got in a battle position.

"We can take you Chase."

"Though I doubt it, it's not me you're going to be fighting." Addy walked forward followed closely by three guards. She gave a weak smile to Rai, trying to show it would be all right.

Chase bent down to whisper to her, but she didn't move her head to look at him, rather store straight ahead.

"Do you remember what the Xiaolin have done to you?" He whispered. "They didn't assist you when your father was killed. They didn't show any remorse for your loss. Your mother came to me, because I was willing to help her. Then the Xiaolin came and killed her too." A flicker of anger washed over Addy's face. Rai realized this is what she meant when she said Chase could make her angry, make her do things with out thinking.

"They've never done anything to help you, not like I have, not like the Heylin have. They've only taken thing after thing from you, never caring how it affected you. When your mother died, did the Xiaolin warrior that killed her show any remorse? Do you remember what he said."

"Sacrifices have to be made." Addy said softly, in a horse voice.

"Right. He didn't care. None of them really care. That's why you have to fight them. That's why they need to be destroyed." Addy's eyes were full of hatred now, and she was looking right at Rai and the warriors.

"You're right Chase. They do need to be destroyed." She said, her voice dangerously low.

Chase straightened up. "Good girl. I knew you'd see it my way."

Rai and the warriors started backing up, when Addy approached them.

"Addy, please, we're your friends. I can't fight you. Not again." Rai pleaded. Addy didn't show any signs of hearing him.

"She won't listen Rai. Chase's made her too angry." Kimiko pointed out.

"We'll I don't want to have to fight her." Clay said, "and we can't go forward, so guess we're just gonna have to go backward! _Earth!_" He broke down the whole wall behind them.

"Awesome Clay. Now, let's get out of here!" The hole led first to a field then to a forest that lay behind Chases' cliff. Rai hesitated for a moment, looking at Addy, who was still staring at him dangerously, before running after the others.

"I'm coming back for you Addy. I promise." Rai whispered, before disappearing from sight.

With Addy

She lay on her bed, throwing a green squishy pillow up and down.

"Why did I want to fight them! I'm such an idiot!" she said to herself. Her iPod was on, and, out of boredom, she flipped through the songs she had. Chase didn't approve of this kind of technology, but he got it for her anyway. It wasn't as if he had to _pay_ or anything.

"Avril… no, Linkin' Park… not in the mood, Hmm.… Haven't heard this song for a while." She clicked on to Simple Plans 'Welcome to My Life'.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Addy sighed. " Story of my life." She mumbled. Someone knocked on the door to her room, so Addy immediately threw off the headphones and sat up.

"Come in." It was Chase.

"Oh… Hi." She said simple. She was so not in the mood to talk to him.

"My apprentice, we have to talk about the Xiaolin warriors. I want you to find them, and _destroy_ them!"

Addy's Pov

WHAT! I can't kill Rai!

* * *

**Addy: Review please! AHH! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!! AHH!!!!… Review!**


	10. It's Almost Over Or Is It?

**Addy:** HI GUYS! I AM BACK! no, I hadn't died, I just never got around to finishing this story. BUT NOW I HAVE YES!! LAST CHAPTER BABY!

**Rai**: Wow, really. That was fast.. .oh wait, no it wasn't! that took forever!

**Addy**: shut up Rai.

**Rai**: Make me!

**Addy** _(grins evily and pulls out duck tape)_

**Rai**: On second thought... BYE! (_runs away)_

**Addy:** Anyway, Dragon of spirits owns nothing but me and the plot.

_**ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: It's Almost Over… Or Is It?**

"_My apprentice, we have to talk about the Xiaolin warriors. I want you to find them, and destroy them!" _

_Addy's Pov_

_WHAT! I can't kill Rai!_

**Normal Pov**

"You want me to… destroy them?" Addy asked, hoping desperately that he would say 'just kidding!' But Chase's face was serious.

"It must be done by Tuesday, since I have plans and they must not be messed with."

'TUESDAY! That's only two days away!" Addy exclaimed. Chase nodded.

"I except you to succeed as always. You know the punishment for failure." Addy allowed a small sigh to escape from her lips.

'Of course Chase. I'll- I'll try."

"Good."

**With The Warriors**

"Guys, I think we can stop running now!" Rai said, skidding to a halt. The other three didn't answer, just fell to the ground.

"Ow, I don't think I've ever run that fast!" Kimiko moaned.

"Ugh, need nourishment." Clay said, trying to go through his pack for food without actually getting up to look.

"My whole body hurts!" Omi said, rolling over to get into a more comfy position.

" Guys, I don't get it. We've been training our butts off for the last four years! This run should have been easy as pie!" Kimiko said, moaning again.

"I think I know why," Rai said, finally taking a seat on the grass. "Our minds still think we're eighteen, and got all the training an eighteen year old would get, but our bodies never actually got the physical work out. So, no matter how much knowledge we know, we're stuck in our fourteen year old bodies, and limited by whatever it can do."

"What!" Kimiko yelled, propping her body up by her elbows. "You mean all that training was a big waste of time. There's four years of my life I won't get back!" Kimiko sunk back to the ground.

"We'll get it back when we change the timeline back. All we need is the Sands of Time, but this time, we'll let history play itself out."

**Rai's Pov**

No matter how much it pains me to do so.

**Normal Pov**

"But for now, let's take a rest." Rai finished. Clay was already munching on an apple…and banana… and a granola bar (all at once) Kimiko was trying to figure out if her PDA would work in alternate timelines, and Omi… well, he was reading the 'Ancient Guide to Females' and glancing at Kimiko every few seconds. Eventually, Kimiko caught on.

"Can I help you with something Omi?" She asked, semi-aggravated.

"Oh no, I am good. I was just wondering-"

"Wait, is that 'The Ancient Guide to Females'? Omi, I told you that the next time I saw that book, I was going to make it explode and scatter its ashes on the wind!" Omi laughed nervously.

"Oh this. No, this isn't _that_ book, this is… some other book?" He hastily shoved it back into his robes before Kimiko could get a good look at it. Clay rolled his eyes, and Rai said, "smooth."

"Well guys, assuming you are all rested enough to argue, let's start strategizing. We need the Sands of Time. That much is sure, but Chase has them, and he has about a million guards. Any ideas?" Everyone was silent and you could basically hear the crickets chirping.

"Oookkkaaay… guess not. Well…..We could…… or……..Hmm…….. I know!…….. Yeah, I got nothin'." Rai finally admitted.

"What about the Time Warpwhip?" Kimiko asked.

'The what now?" Rai said.

"The Time Warpwhip. It lets a user go into any time period. Only problem is we don't know which time it'll send us…"

"It was a good idea Kimiko, but we need an exact time." Rai sighed. They all felt pretty much trapped.

Suddenly, A rustling sound came from one of the bushes. All of them got into battle positions, even though they felt wiped.

"Chill it's me." Addy said, stepping out of the bushes.

Rai wiped away some sweat that had perspired on his forehead. "Phew, for a second there I thought you were Chase."

"No… here. I snuck this out for you. She threw them an object that looked like an hourglass. Rai was shocked.

"But- how?"

"Doesn't matter. Just go back and change things back to the way they were so this never happens. Nothing can be worse then the life I live now."

Rai bit his lips. "But your dad will die…." Addy laughed harshly.

"Die? Raimundo, he's dead. My mom's dead as well. Obviously if they died in two totally separate realities then they're meant to stay dead. But I don't want to be evil. It feels so wrong when you hurt someone… Change it back. Go now."

"But-"

"NOW! You don't get it! I was sent here to kill you! And I'll have to do it if you wait any longer."

Rai's eyes widened in shock, "You would kill us?"

"If I have to. I don't know who you are in your world or what you meant to me, but here I'm under Chase's rule. What he says goes. Even if it means killing you. Which is why you have to leave right now."

"I won't abandon you!" Rai argued.

"ARGH! STOP BEING SO IMPOSSIBLE!" She aimed a kick at Rai and he barely managed to jump out of the way.

"I can't hold back anymore. Hurry!" The four Xiaolin warriors pressed their hands against the hourglass.

"Sands Of TIME!" Omi yelled. Rai managed one last glance at Addy before the world turned black.

**In The Past**

"Ow… Major headache here…" Kimiko moaned. "Remind me never to let you mess with the time space continuum again after this Rai." Raimundo stood up, with a big headache as well.

"No arguments here. So… did we make it?" There was a sound of knocking on wood and they all turned to see the three men about to enter Addy's house.

"Yeah, we made it." Kimiko whispered. Rai turned and started to walk through the trees, his team following.

"I can't watch it, it's too hard." Clay placed a hand on Rai's shoulder.

"We understand. But it has to be done. For the future."

"For the future." The stood in silence as the battle raged on behind them, until a yell reverberated around the forest, and then utter silence.

"It's over. Come on Rai. Let's go back… Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"I could have stopped it. I could have saved him! I'm a Xiaolin warrior, I should have saved him, I could have saved Addy all that pain, I could have save them…"

"Rai stop beating yourself up!" Kimiko commanded, "There was nothing you could do. It had to be this way. Now come on, we're going home. Our real home."

They all placed their hands on the hourglass, none of them noticing the small tear that made its way down Rai's cheek.

"SANDS OF TIME!"

**Normal Timeline**

Addy jolted awake in her bed sweat pouring down her face and body

**Addy's pov**

W-w-what just happened? That was no way a dream… I have to get back to Rai!

**At The Xiaolin Temple**

"OOMPH!" All the warriors yelled at once landing on the ground.

"Ouch…." Kimiko moaned rubbing her backside. "That hurt. Hey! Check it out guys! We're eighteen again!" Clay, Omi, and Kimiko all cheered happily. Kimiko was the first to realize Rai was not joining in on the celebrations.

"I- I could have saved him…" He moaned softly.

Kimiko placed her hand on Rai's shoulder but he didn't look up. "You only did what had to be done."

There was a whooshing sound from above and all of them looked up to see the silver manta ray landing. And guess who came out of it…

"GUYS!"

"Addy? Addy! What are you doing back!" Rai ran up to her, picking her up and twirling her around.

"The strangest thing happened. It's like, the universe went wacko for a while. I was fourteen and I worked for Chase and… You guys had something to do with it, didn't you…" she said, looking at their faces.

Raimundo explained everything that happened and the whole time Addy was silent.

"… And then you gave us the Sands of Time and we let history play out its course. Everything went back to normal. Now you can stay with us here at the temple! Isn't that great!" He finished off.

Addy was silent, deep in her thoughts.

**Rai's Pov**

I wonder what she's thinking about…

**Normal Pov**

"I…. I guess…. Thank you Raimundo, for trying. But…" She seemed to be having trouble saying whatever she wished to say.

"Rai, I appreciate you trying, but it changes nothing. I need to find out what my parents were working on, and who killed my dad. I'm going to keep searching…"

"What! But, you can't! You just- you can't!" Rai yelled. Addy looked a little angry.

"Don't you get it Rai. I have all the memories of the alternate universe. I remember watching them kill my dad right in front of me. I remember working for Chase and wanting to get revenge on everyone. I remember I was ready to kill you. And I would have… I can't do this anymore."

She unclasped the necklace Rai had given her and placed it in her hand. "I'm sorry."

Rai was speechless. "But-- why?"

"Because I've changed. I've lived another life, and because of that, I've changed. I need to do this on my own and I don't need you interfering. I'll never forget you, but I'm leaving and I'm not sure if I'm ever going to come back…"

Tears were streaming down Rai's face. He grabbed Addy's hand as she started to turn, forcing her to look at him.

"Please don't go. Please. I love you."

She stared into his eyes sadly, tugging her arm away. "I'm sorry." She ran into the Silver Manta Ray, closing the hatch and making it take of from the ground.

She looked down at he Xiaolin Warriors sadly, before blasting away.

Rai watched her leave with tears in his eye.

"No," he whispered quietly to himself "I'm the one who should be sorry Addy. I really do love you…"

* * *

**Addy**: OMG! Such a sad ending! I'm so evil! This screams sequel!!

**Rai**: Why'd you have to go!! (sobs dramatically)

**Addy**: but, I'm right here...

**Rai**: Oh... can I have a cookie!

**Addy**: (rolls eyes) Anyway, please review and tell me if you want a sequel!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

goldmark25, Radical Pretense Gothica, skarlette97, and Grand Puba of All The Smurf...

i especially want to thank last-blue mage and miniku who reviewed basically every chapter!

You guys really are the bestest in the whole world!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Now, review again and tell me if I should do a sequel! thanks!


End file.
